Food Network
| share source = BARB | picture format = 1080i (HDTV) 480i (SDTV) | country = United States | broadcast area = Nationwide | headquarters = New York City, New York, United States | former names = TV Food Network (1993 – 1996) | sister names = Cooking Channel DIY Network Great American Country HGTV Travel Channel | replaced names = | replaced by names = | web = foodnetwork.com | terr serv 1 = Freeview (UK) | terr chan 1 = Channel 41 | sat serv 1 = Astro (Malaysia) | sat chan 1 = Channel 727 (HD) | sat serv 2 = DirecTV | sat chan 2 = Channel 231 (SD) Channel 1231 (HD) Channel 2104 (Asia) | sat serv 3 = Dish Network | sat chan 3 = Channel 110 (HD/SD) Channel 9462 (HD) | sat serv 4 = SKY Brasil (Brazil) | sat chan 4 = Channel 92-1/292 (HD) | sat serv 5 = Sky (UK & Ireland) | sat chan 5 = Channel 248 Channel 250 (+1) | sat serv 6 = Freesat (UK) | sat chan 6 = Channel 149 Channel 151 (+1) | sat serv 7 = DStv (South Africa) | sat chan 7 = Channel 175 | sat serv 8 = D-Smart (Turkey) | sat chan 8 = Channel 54 (HD) | sat serv 9 = OSN (Middle East) | sat chan 9 = Channel 221 (HD) | sat serv 10 = Kontinent TV (Russia) | sat chan 10 = 11960 H (SD) | sat serv 11 = MTS TV (Russia) | sat chan 11 = 12033 V (HD) | cable serv 1 = Available on most cable providers | cable chan 1 = check local listings | cable serv 2 = UPC Ireland (Ireland) | cable chan 2 = Channel 508 | cable serv 3 = Virgin Media (UK) | cable chan 3 = Channel 291 | iptv serv 1 = Meo Online | iptv chan 1 = Watch live (Portugal only) | iptv serv 2 = UPC Horizon | iptv chan 2 = Watch live (Ireland only) | iptv serv 3 = Virgin TV Anywhere | iptv chan 3 = Watch live (UK only) | iptv serv 4 = Fetch TV (Australia) | iptv chan 4 = Channel 127 | iptv serv 5 = now TV (Hong Kong) | iptv chan 5 = Channel 526 | online serv 1 = PlayStation Vue | online chan 1 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 2 = Sling TV | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television }} Food Network (legally known as Television Food Network) is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by Television Food Network, G.P., a joint venture between Scripps Networks Interactive (which owns 70% of the network) and the Tribune (FN) Cable Ventures Inc. (which owns the remaining 30%). Despite this ownership structure, the channel is managed as a division of Scripps Networks Interactive. The channel airs both specials and regular episodic programs about food and cooking. In addition to its headquarters in New York City, Food Network has offices in Atlanta, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Chicago, Detroit, Jersey City, Cincinnati, and Knoxville, Tennessee. As of February 2015, Food Network is available to approximately 96,931,000 pay television households (83.3% of households with television) in the United States. References Category:American television networks